


Do It for Her

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [67]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Magnus is IT, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is ready to quit his job but realizes why he keeps at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It for Her

Today was a day that Magnus was close to quitting. He almost threw his gun and badge at Wallander and marched out. It wasn’t his fault that Wallander wasn’t more careful when he would open attachments on his emails and got several viruses on the computer. Or the fact that those viruses had spread to the rest of the police station and now they were all back to doing paperwork by hand.

“Why am I the freakin’ IT guy?” Magnus asked as he flopped down in his desk chair and held his head in his hands. “I took a class and read a For Dummies book. Doesn’t make me qualified to do this.” He held his head in his hands as a headache formed.

He looked up at a picture that set on his desk. It was a picture of you with your and Magnus’s new born baby girl. It was taken not long after you and he brought her home. Her eyes were closed and she was holding onto the front of your shirt. You were placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. He had just taken it quickly on his phone when he saw it. He printed it out at work and framed it and it was possibly his favorite picture in the whole world. When the world was looking gray, that picture made it light up and warmed his heart.

He grabbed the picture and looked down at it, a small smile on his face. You and Alice. She had the beginnings of her daddy’s “golden retriever” hair and your beautiful eyes. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and wonder. Right then, he realized why he put up with Wallander’s abuse and took the blame when it wasn’t. He was doing it for you. He was doing it for her.

“I love you both.” He whispered to the picture before he set it back on his desk. “I’ll be home soon, I promise.” With that, he had the strength to finish his work. He was able to fix the computers even. But the whole time, he kept thinking of going home to you and the most beautiful little girl in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
